Little Cecelia
by apona222
Summary: Cece hates it when people call her by her full name, find out why. (sorry i suck at summary's and this is my first story so give it a chance)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up, if i did Cece would rule the school.

Cece was in the hospital. it was nothing serious she just sprained her ankle really badly during practise, but with Cece being the drama queen she is she thought she broke it and made her best friend Rocky take her to the had only been there for a hour when a nurse came to the waiting room and asked for Cecelia Jones, Rocky saw Cece cringe when the nurse said her full name but left it alone thinking her foot just hurt. The nurse led Cece to a room where she was told to lay down and they would send a doctor to come look at her foot.

While they waited Cece's mum and brother decided to come and see her since Rocky texted them and said Cece was in the hospital,when her mum got the text just freaked out thinking it was something serious and picked up Flynn from his friend Henry's house. When her mum got there and found out cece just sprained her ankle she told Cece to be more careful and that she had to get back to work, and Flynn just said your such a drama queen and that he needed to get back to Henry's.

Ty and Deuce came in not much later than when cece's mum and brother left they just laughted and asked how she could be so rediculous then left themselves because they had more important things to do. Soon after the doctor came in.

"your cecelia jones, right?" The doctor asked and Rocky again noticed that Cece cringed when her full name was said.

"yes but i prefer being called Cece" Cece told the doctor.

"sorry but i don't do nicknames," The doctor told Cece "so Cecelia i heard you think you broke your ankle while practicing your dance moves" Cece once again cringed when he said her full name.

"i told you to call me Cece" Cece told the doctor once again "and yes i did"

"huh i never got the point of dance it just seems like a waste of time" The doctor said mostly mummbling to himself but Cece and Rocky heard him

"excuse me" Rocky said "but dance is really fun and is not a waste of time, right Cece.?" Cece didn't answer "right Cece?"

"oh yeah right" Cece replied but her voice was quiot and she had a sort of pained look in her eye.

"oh well lets just check your foot Cecelia" Cece again cringed at ther full name. The doctor got to work looking at her foot and Cece looked in pain during the whole time "well it doen't look broken but it's best if you stay of it for a while, i'll go and get you a bandage for it Cecelia" Cece cringed but her eyes were just full of pain this time.

When the doctor left Rocky turned to Cece just to see her looking at the wall in daze with the same pained look in her eye.

Ccece" rocky said tring to get Cece's atention but she didn't responed "Cece" she tried again,louder but still Cece didn't responed "CECE!" Rocky yelled and then Cece snaped out of it.

"what?" Cece asked

"oh nothing you were just in a daze, sooo what were you thinking aboutRrocky questioned

"nothing important" Cece answered but Rocky could tell there was somethig wrong but before she had a chance to ask the doctor came back in. He wraped cece's ankle and told her to be more careful. Then rocky called her mumand asked if her if she could take her a Cece home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up

When Rocky and Cece got back Rocky suggested that they go to Cece's appartment and Cece agreed. Rocky only wanted to go to Cece's because she wanted to ask her about what happend at the hospital with the doctor calling her Cecelia.

When they got to Cece's appartment Rocky said she wanted to talk to Cece so they sat down on the sofa.

"so ummm cece i wanted to talk to you about something" Rocky said nervously, not sure how Cece would react.

"yeah, what is itRrocky"Cece answerd

"promise me you wont get upset" Rocky asked

"yeah i promise" Cece said

"well you know at the hospital"Rocky continued

"ummmm yeah"Cece answerd wondering what Rocky wanted to ask her about

"and you know how the doctor kept calling you Cecelia"rocky said and she saw Cece cringe when she said her full name.

"yeah what about it" Cece said her mood changing instantly.

"well why did you keep cringing when the doctor kept saying your full name" Rocky finally finished with a sigh.

"well you know i never liked my full name" Cece said starting to get a little bit scared.

"yeah but why don't you like it?" Rocky asked getting aggitated with why Cece wouldn'y answer her queston propally

"because it's embarising" Cece answered, hoping the excuse was good another.

"no it's not and you never cared about anything embarising before" Rocky pushed

"well...i..i ummm you know" Cece stuttered trying to find another excuse "fine I'll tell you but what i'm about to tell you, you're not allowed to tell anyone else, especially my mum. okay" Cece said tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"yeah sure just tell me please"Rocky begged wanting to know what was wrong.

"It started years ago..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up

"It happend years ago..."

(flashback)

_Cece just got home from her first dance lesson, Cece's mum picked her up from it and dropped her off at home but Cece's mum had to go because if a late shift at work she was covering, Cece didn't mind, she got to spend time with her daddy._

_"Hi daddy i'm home!" Cece yelled as she came through the door._

_"Hey Cecelia," Cece's dad greeted "so how was your dance lesson?"_

_"it was great, it was really fun and i met a new friend she calls herself raquel but i prefer to call her rocky, what do you think daddy is that a good nickname?" Cece asked but before her dad got to answer she just went on talking. "oh and there are these two really wierd people in my class," _

_"Cecelia" Cece's dad said trying to get her attention_

_"i think there brother and sister they look kinda alike" Cece continued_

_"Cecelia" Cece's dad tried again to get her attention_

_" but they have a funny accent i don't think there from around here"_

_"Cecelia" Cece's dad yelled but before Cece could asked what he wanted he slapped her and not to gently eaither, Cece started to cry because of the pain_

_"Cecelia i don't care about your stupid dance lessons, but i'm glad you had fun considering how much money we have to spend to let you go there" Cece's dad said with a scary tone_

_"Da..daddy why did yo..you slap me, i.. i didn't know it cost so much to let me go" Cece stuttered_

_"no you wouldn't your just a stupid child" Cece's dad said harshly. Cece gasped her dad never called her stupid before, he knew it hurt her because of her dyslexia." Cecelia you are not allowed to go back to that dance lesson thing"_

_"but daddy i love it there, it's really fun" Cece said still crying _

_"i don't care Cecelia, dance is just a waste of time" Cece's dad said "your not going back got it?"_

_"but daddy..." Cece tried to say something but her dad slaped her again much harder this time_

_"got it?" he asked again_

_"ye..yes daddy" Cece answered_

_"good now go to your room, my little Cecelia" Cece's dad said " I'll think of a punishment for your back talking later. Cece just nodded and walked to her room. when she got there she just layed in bed and cryed._

(end of flashback)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up

when Cece finished her story she was starting to cry after reliving such a horrible memory Rocky just sat there still she didn't move till she heard a loud sob come from Cece. Rocky moved quickly and grabbed Cece in a big hug and let Cece cry on her shoulder. They stayed there for a few minutes till Cece started to settel down.

"Oh god Cece" Rocky said "why did you never tell me before" she stared at Cece questionly

"you might not belive me but i forgot" Cece said looking down

"if you forgot, how do you remember now?" Rocky questioned she didn't want to be pushy but she really wanted to know.

"it was that doctor" Cece answered plainly "he sounded and looked alot like my dad. i guess it just jogged my memory"

"but if you didn't remember till now why did you hate people calling you your full name before?" Rocky continued to push

"well i knew my full name related to a painful part of my past but like i said i forgot so i didn't know what it was"Cece said and they satyed quiet for a few minutes till Cece started crying again suddenly. Rocky jumped not expecting it.

"Cece why are you crying again?" Rocky asked but Cece didn't answer "Cece why are you crying"Rocky tried again but still Cece wouldn't answer "Cece whats wrong?" Rocky was getting worried.

"WHY?" Cece suddenly yelled making Rocky jump so much she fell of the sofa.

"why what cece?" Rocky asked as she got up from the floor

"why? why? why?" Cece continued

"WHY WHAT CECE" Rocky yelled know frustrated Cece wasn't answering her. her sudden yell made Cece snap out of whatever she was in. She looked at Rocky then back doen to the floor.

"why would he do that"Cece mummered but Rocky heard her

"I don't know Cece" Rocky said looking at her friend apologetically "so Cece what happened to your dad?"

"I don't know" Cece answered "my mum came home early one day and saw him hitting me, they got in an argument and that nigh my mum told me to grab some clothes and essentical things and we left"

"Cece" Rocky said quietly looking at her best friend sadly, feeling horrible that Cece had to go through that

"we of course didn't go to far" Cece continued with her story "we couldn't, my mum still had her job she couldn't quit and at that time she was six months pregnant with Flynn, we're still lucky he wasn't alive to experience that." Cece looked to where Fynn's room was even though he wasn't here"I'm not sure where my dad went but after a few weeks we saw a "for sale" sign outside our old house, we knew we couldn't go back so we bought this apartment and lived here from then on out"

"oh Cece i'm sorry you had to go through that."Rocky said and grabbed Cece in another hug when Cece pulled away she was smilling

"oh well thats the past it's been and gone now anyway if we didn't move here i wouldn't be living in the same apartment as the most amazing Best friend ever" she looked at Rocky at the end part and they both just laughed.

"soo you wanna watch amovie it's not like your going anywhere"Rocky said and pointed to the cast on Cece's leg.

"sure just get a few from my room but you HAVE to grab twilight" Cece said and Rocky laughed

"duhh wouldn't be a movie party without it" Rocky said and went of to grab the movies. Rocky and Cece spent the whole afternoon watching movies and messing around, all of Cece's past forgotten.


End file.
